Thunder Storm
by Yami Yami Yugi
Summary: Yuki isn't a big fan of thunder storms. Shuichi hates them even more, leaving Yuki to comfort him, but he's a little unsure as to how. one-shot YukixShuichi


A/n: There was about ten minutes of thunder last night where I live, and I had just gotten through about two hours of reading Gravitation fanfics. And so the two situations collided and I came up with this. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

_Flash._

_Crack._

_Bam._

Eiri Yuki lay awake in his bed, listening to the storm rage outside. He never was one to enjoy thunderstorms. He knew there were some freaks out there who could just look out a window and watch a storm like it was the blockbuster hit of the century.

Personally, he just found them annoying. They were so loud and noisy and kept him up at night. And then if he was working they would cut the power and his computer screen would go black before he had a chance to save the last chapter he was writing.

No, thunder storms were just one of those things he could live without.

He rolled over onto his stomach and sighed. He probably wouldn't be getting much sleep this night. It was disappointing, really. He has just finished the manuscript for his latest novel and was finally able to get a short break before he had to start the next one. But his first night off was nothing but rainy and noisy.

_Flash._

_Crack._

_Bam._

The novelist tilted his head to the side and stared out the window. He hadn't had to live through a thunder storm for a while. Just normal rain. He'd almost forgotten what thunder was like.

Why did good things always have to end?

He heard the door to his room creak open and he looked behind him to see a pair of shining amethyst eyes peaking in.

"Yuki?" came the soft sound of a familiar voice. "Are you awake?"

Eiri sighed. Another thing he could live without. Annoying pink haired singers bothering him in the middle of the night when he was trying to sleep.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled, burying his face in his pillow. "I'm in no mood to entertain you, especially at three A.M."

"It's just that… I… umm…"

The older man let out a defeated groan and pushed himself up on his elbows. "What is it, brat?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"Well I…"

_Flash._

_Crack._

_Bam._

Eiri blinked at the spot where the pink haired wonder had been standing just half a second ago.

"Shuichi?"

"Yeah?" came the muffled reply.

He blinked again. "Where did you go?"

"I'm down here."

The writer quirked an eyebrow and looked over the edge of the bed to see Shuichi's head peaking out from under the bed.

"Hi," the boy greeted sheepishly. Eiri sweat-dropped.

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_

"-What- are you doing?" he asked him. The singer bit his lip but said nothing. He sighed. "Get up," he ordered and the younger man complied. "You now have ten seconds to tell me what you are doing here before I kick you out of this house and into the rain., and it had better be good."

"Imafraidofthunder!" he blurted out.

The novelist nearly fell out of the bed. He stared at him for a moment, studying him, before he came to a decision. "That's it, out you go."

"Wah! No! Yuuuuukiiiii!" he kicked and screamed as Eiri dragged him across the apartment to the exit.

_Flash._

_Crack._

The blonde froze and looked down to see his lover clinging to his shirt like a lifeline.

_BAM!_

Shuichi whimpered at the loud boom of thunder that shook the house and held on to Yuki tighter, shaking.

He saw this and sighed. "You're seriously freaked out by this, aren't you?"

The younger man nodded, causing him to roll his eyes. He ran a hand through his own blond hair and thought about the situation he was in. He could just see what would happen if he agreed to let him sleep with him that night.

All fear would be forgotten, he'd jump up delighted and hyper, and drag him back to the bedroom and proceed to cuddle next to him and fall asleep with a smug look on his face leaving Yuki to beat himself up over having fallen for such a cheep trick.

He knew he was going to regret this.

"Fine, you can stay with me tonight." He closed his eyes and readied himself for the onslaught of "Really! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you!" and having to push him away before he permanently attacked himself.

This, however, did not happen. Instead, he only gave a small nod, and waited for the other to take him back into the bedroom.

Eiri looked at him curiously, but led him back to bed. He lay back down on his stomach and brought the blankets over the two of them. Shuichi cuddled up close to him but didn't go to sleep. Another crack of thunder sounded and he let out a frightened squeak.

Yuki sighed. Of all the things, the hyperactive ball of pink fluff was afraid of thunder. He never would have guessed.

_Flash._

A noise came from the man next to him and he looked at him curiously.

_Crack._

"Shuichi, are you… crying?"

_Bam._

He heard him sniff and shake his head no in a most unconvincing manner. Yuki bit his lip. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle this particular situation. He'd never actually seen Shuichi truly, honestly scared.

He'd had to live through tens of thousands of mood swings in the few months they'd been together. He'd seen him go from annoyed to angry to sad to confused to serious to hyper to happy to horny in thirty seconds flat! And for each emotion he'd seen him go through, he had a response, but he didn't know how to react to scared.

Shuichi was never scared like this. He'd seen Shuichi scared that he would leave him, but he always came back (so far) and he would be fine. He'd seen him scared at gun point, but that creepy manager had those weird bullets that didn't actually hurt them, and that was no issue.

But this was different. This was a scared that he'd never had to deal with. The usually happy, carefree boy was now totally freaked out by a little thing like thunder. He didn't know what to do with him. He never had to deal with a scared -anybody- before!

_CRACK!_

_BAM!_

Another big one shook the house and at this point Shuichi was all but under him. He sighed again. "Shu…" he mumbled under his breath, figuring he should at least -try- to calm him down. "Shu, it's only thunder. Just, noise. It's not like it's going to hurt you."

"I don't care," he responded softly. "I hate thunder."

He shook his head and ran his fingers through the soft pink hair. This wasn't getting him anywhere except closer to dream land.

He wrapped an arm around him and let out a content sigh. The familiar feeling of having the warmth of his body next to his was nice. Even if he was crying.

_Flash._

_Crack._

_Bam._

Shuichi snuggled closer to him in an attempt to block out the thunder. Yuki only smiled as he felt himself drifting further into sleep.

Maybe thunder storms weren't so bad after all.

* * *

Owari

* * *

A/n: My first Gravi fic. Done on a whim. The first story I've actually finished! Ever! It's kinda cool. Let me know what you thought of it. 


End file.
